


The Perks of Shopping Trips

by coveredinthecolors



Series: we're made of starlight [3]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: :D, F/M, feyre and rhys finally go that little shop, there is smut, things escalate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 04:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10846461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredinthecolors/pseuds/coveredinthecolors
Summary: “You seemed rather distressed the other day, claiming that you were running out of underwear because apparently I was tearing them all apart.” His face was the picture of innocence, but he smiled when she snorted. “I thought it was only fair I helped you pick some new ones.”Feyre shook her head, taking a step towards the shop. “Fine,” she said, hand ready to push the door open. “But you’ll have to keep your hands to yourself."





	The Perks of Shopping Trips

“Where are we going?” Feyre asked curiously as she allowed Rhys to lead her through the streets of Velaris.

She had been at the townhouse, just reading and enjoying a moment of peace and quiet - away from Cassian and Mor’s bickering constantly as Amren added some snarky remarks to fuel them and Az sighed dramatically in the background – when her mate had showed up, a sly smile on his face and a positively sinful glint to his eyes.

“You’ll see,” he answered with a smirk that had her scoffing, but she followed him, too curious to see what surprise he had in store for them.

People greeted them as they walked past them, genuine smiles on their faces as they beheld their High Lord and Lady. She would never grow tired of it, of her city and her people.

Rhysand looked at her with understanding and something like pride was all over his features. He would never grow tired of it either, she realized.

But there was still a wicked promise in the curl of his lips and Feyre’s focus quickly returned to him, to what that heated look from him did to her body, even almost a year later.

She knew her mate too well and she’d be a fool not to guess that this surprise of his would end up with her moaning loud enough for their entire court to know who she belonged to.

And she’d gladly make him roar her name so that everyone knew to whom _he_ belonged.

And indeed, Rhys stopped in front of a very familiar shop, turning to look at her and arching his brows in a silent challenge.

 _Oh_.

Her cheeks turned pink, but her entire body became awake, suddenly all too aware of the scent of her mate. Feyre was reminded of the little vision he’d sent into her mind so long ago, her belly already tightening in anticipation.

“You seemed rather distressed the other day, claiming that you were running out of underwear because apparently I was tearing them all apart.” His face was the picture of innocence, but he smiled when she snorted. “I thought it was only fair I helped you pick some new ones.”

Feyre shook her head, taking a step towards the shop. “Fine,” she said, hand ready to push the door open. “But you’ll have to keep your hands to yourself.”

 _I’ll try,_ he replied through the bond with wicked delight.

* * *

 

Rhys was sitting on the settee at the back of the store after having asked the shop ladies to leave, ignoring the amused smile they’d given them. He was eyeing the red curtain that was hiding his mate from his sight… He could hear her taking off her clothes, knew the exact moment she was completely bare for him and only knowing how much she’d enjoy this – teasing him until he snapped – kept him from taking her right in that moment.

So he waited impatiently for her to emerge from the other chamber. His cock twitched in his pants when she finally did.

Feyre was stunning, he’d always known that, but seeing her covered only by scraps of red lace, knowing that she’d chosen that set just to taunt him… It nearly drove him mad with desire for her.

Their game had only begun, though, so he only eyed her appreciatively, letting her know how much he wanted her.

Months ago, she would’ve been nervous about standing like this in front of him, but now she just smirked at him, completely comfortable in her half-nakedness – _as she should be_ , he thought.

“What do you think?” Feyre asked, turning around to look in the mirror and giving him a perfect view of her arse, completely bare save for the lace of her thong.

She caught his gaze through the mirror, a knowing smile on her face. “I like it. I think I’ll take it.”

“ _Feyre,_ ” his voice came out low, almost a plea. “Come here.”

His mate shook her head amusedly, “Can’t you see just fine from there?” she questioned.

“I find that my eyesight is quickly deteriorating. You’ll need to come closer if you want me to give you my opinion.”

She chuckled and teased, “Old man,” but walked closer to him until she was standing in between his legs, eyeing the bulge in his pants hungrily.

“Hm, yes. I agree. You should buy this one,” Rhys said, his gaze on all of the skin she had on display… Her thighs, her stomach, the swell of her breasts… He wanted to taste her skin, kissing and biting it until she was begging him for more.

So he reached out for her, his fingers tracing lightly the skin just above the waistband of her thong. He felt her shiver even through the bond and smirked at the knowledge that he could rile her up so easily.

But Feyre didn’t let herself melt into his touch, simply brushing his hand away with impatience and huffing. “I said no touching,” she reminded him pointedly, stepping away from him.

Rhysand almost groaned with each step she took. “It’s hardly my fault that my mate is such a tempting female.”

“Pig,” she retorted, staring at her image in the mirror once more. “Yes, I’m taking this one.”

And then she vanished behind that curtain once more, and he was left alone, quietly suffering again through the sounds of his High Lady undressing so close to him and not allowing him to see, not allowing him to touch.

 _Cruel, beautiful thing_.

Her laughter echoed through his mind. _You love it._

“I do,” he replied out loud just as she appeared, this time dressed in a dark blue negligee that barely covered her arse and was sheer enough that he could clearly see that she’d forgone any underwear, though the delicate lace work just barely concealed her breasts from his view.

Rhys swallowed, his erection straining against his pants uncomfortably.

“I thought we were shopping for lingerie,” he said hoarsely, unable to look away from her.

Feyre gave him a small smile, “Are you seriously complaining?” He shook his head. He was most definitely not complaining. “Besides,” she continued, “didn’t you _destroy_ one of my nightdresses just two nights ago?”

He shrugged, “You were taking too long to take it off. I’m not even sure why you were wearing it in the first place.”

She rolled her eyes at him. “So?” she gestured to her body, looking at him expectantly. “Should I buy this one?”

Rhysand crooked his finger, urging her to come closer to him and she obliged, blushing lightly at the heat in his gaze and the restraint in it… He’d always had this way of making her feel wanted, desired, and this was no different.

“Yes,” he replied, eyes darkened and full of lust. “But I can’t promise you’ll be able to wear it more than once.”

Feyre snorted at him, shoving his shoulder, and he used that moment to pull her by the waist, using her slight unsteadiness to make her fall right into his lap. He didn’t waste any time before he was kissing her neck, sucking on the sensitive skin.

She only gasped and tilted her head to give him better access, instinctively rocking her uncovered core against his hardened cock. They both groaned at that, his hands tightening their grip on her waist, and then went lower, grabbing her arse, making her gasp softly.

Rhys’s lips met hers in a lazy kiss, his tongue taking its sweet time exploring her mouth, tasting her. She thought of some other ways he could taste her and moaned, rubbing herself against him again, desperate for some friction as arousal pooled in-between her legs.

“Feyre,” he murmured like a prayer against her mouth and kissed a path down her jaw, her neck, her collarbone… Then she pushed him away, mustering more self-control that he could ever have.

“I still have to try on a few more things,” she said cheekily, firmly taking his hands off her and standing on slightly unsteady legs, the movement allowing him to see how her inner thighs coated in her need for him.

She turned around and walked to the curtained chamber, her hips swaying a little more than they usually did. _Cruel and beautiful?_ she asked, her voice teasing.

_Always._

Rhys unbuttoned his pants, debating whether he should just touch himself as she put on that little show for him, or if he should wait a little more and then just claim her against the nearest flat surface. Or the floor. He wasn’t picky.

This time she emerged in a white lingerie set, her breasts visible through her bra, though the panties she wore were slightly more modest than the first one, the lace covering her a little more as it framed her perfect ass.

She looked anything but pure in them… She looked sinful. Tempting.

“Perfect,” he praised as her eyes took in his dishevelled form and she stared at him with a satisfied smirk on her lips.

Feyre made her way to him, though she gave him a look to indicate that his hands should stay where they were. He only grinned at her, not sure if he’d be able to promise such thing.

Her nipples were hard buds against the fabric covering them; her thighs were clamped together in an attempt of giving her some friction… But she was still enjoying watching him like this way too much to give in.

Well, he would have to convince her of all of the benefits that letting him touch her would encompass.

Rhysand sent her a mental image of his head between her thighs, not bothering to filter his need for her or the pleasure he felt whenever he feasted on her. Feyre trembled, a quiet moan escaping her lips.

“That’s not fair!” she cried out, her breath quickening.

It was his turn to smirk, “When, Feyre darling, have I ever played fair?”

She took that as an invitation to play the same games… Rhys wasn’t sure he was ready for the vision of her mouth on him, for how she moaned around him and gagged when he hit the back of her throat.

Rhysand pulled her to him again, her knees landing on each side of his hip, and, ignoring her weak attempt at a protest, he kissed her hungrily, devouring her mouth and her moans.

Her hand gripped his hair as his started to touch all of her. Her back, her thighs, her breasts… He needed to feel all of her, needed to engrave himself on her skin. And her thoughts seemed to go down the same route as she started to explore his body as well, her fingers slipping underneath the hem of his shirt to touch his stomach, his muscles tightening beneath them.

It was ridiculous how quick his body was to respond to her and vice-versa. They’d thought that this need for each other, this constant craving would eventually fade a little, but they were beginning to doubt that.

It would always take just a glance, just a touch to have them burning for each other.

And this time… There had already been too many glances and touches. Rhys needed her. Now.

He secure her legs around his waist as he stood up, grabbing her ass to support her… And to tease her. He walked them until a table on the corner, setting her on top of it, and with a snap of his finger, everything that was on the table – a bunch of samples of fabrics, needles and measuring tapes – suddenly vanished.

Feyre put her hands on his chest, gently pushing him away and he took a step back to look at her. She was smiling, remembering, just as he was, a different time and a different table.

He made a mental note of taking her back to the cabin.

She reached out behind her back to unclasp her bra, letting it fall down her arms, exposing her to him. Rhys took a deep breath, forcing himself to be patient just for a few more moments, well aware that his mate wouldn’t be above subjecting him to watching her try every item in the shop before she let him touch her if he ruined yet another set of lingerie. Especially if it was one that technically didn’t belong to her yet.

Feyre threw that scrap of lace somewhere on the floor, her eyes never leaving his, even as she braced her hands on the wood to help her stand up. She was too close, her nipples nearly touching his chest. Rhys sucked in a breath, keeping very still as he waited for her to tug her panties down… He swallowed as they hit the floor, but he didn’t dare break eye contact with his mate.

She reached for him then, tugging his own pants down, freeing his cock from them. His High Lady gave him a wicked smile before she wrapped her hand around him, stroking him once, twice… Her thumb brushing against the tip of his erection.

Rhysand snarled, having had enough of her teasing. She only grinned as he turned her around, bending her over the table.

“My pretty mate,” he said, pressing a kiss down her spine, “so mean to her High Lord. Perhaps I should make you beg.”

Her gasp was his only response, as he took that moment to slip a finger inside her, smirking at the wetness he found, at how ready she was for him. “Rhys,” she half-said, half-moaned when another finger joined the first, slowly moving in an out of her.

“Say please,” Rhys demanded, curling his fingers slightly to brush against her walls.

Feyre cried out loudly, “ _Please._ I want you. Now.”

And, well, he’d never been able to say no to her and her certainly didn’t want to start now. So he withdrew his finger, smiling at how she protested at her emptiness… Then he positioned himself against her entrance, his cock brushing against her folds teasingly before he slowly slid in.

“Rhysand,” she moaned, “faster.”

The High Lord promptly obliged, his thrusts immediately becoming harder and faster, filling her deep and perfect.

Her nipples brushed against the polished wood with their movements and she found herself grabbing the sides of the table when Rhys slid out of her almost completely, only to enter her again. And again. And again.

Their names were a prayer at each other’s lips as they begged and took and gave.

“I want you to come for me, my love, and when you do that, I want you to scream my name loud enough for everyone to hear. Can you do that for me?” he asked, his hand coming to work on that swollen bud of nerves in between her legs that had her mind going numb with pleasure.

But she forced herself to say, “Only if you do the same for me, _mate_.”

“Of course,” he promised with a chuckle, rubbing that sensitive spot a little harder and then she came undone, keeping her promise of screaming his name as the wood groaned beneath her grip.

And watching her like this made him snap. It wasn’t long before he spilled inside of her, roaring her name for the skies to hear.

They ended up buying all of the sets of lingerie and the negligees Feyre had liked – which were a lot, but, even so, the glint in Rhys’s eyes told her that maybe it wouldn’t be too long before they had to go shopping again.


End file.
